May Dawn Be The Link
by lolilukthnxbai
Summary: Three elves, a Hunter, Rogue, and Paladin, are forced to work in harmony durring battle. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

There is no wind in the forest.  
Dew may drop.  
Grass may rustle.  
But there will never be a natural gust of wind.  
The elf with the midnight-colored hair knew this as law. She had lived it for thousands of years, accepted, and adapted to it. And so, when she passed a low branch while running and the leaves began to rustle, she came to the abrupt halt.  
Her target, the Orc, merely continued to hum a tune in his wretched and damaged voice of his. Ugh.  
Whoever had trained him did a terrible job.  
The elf continued running forwards towards him. Her ears were long and able to hear even his smallest movement, and her eyes were well adjusted to see every detail in the night.. The Well of Eternity's gifts were not in vein. Though it was gone now, and the woman's skin had faded from a deep violet into a pale rose shade, she still did seem immortal. She certainly thought she was.  
Coming within range of the Orc now, Adriese Whisperwing peered above her at a gap in the brush.  
There, next to the high moon, another white thing was moving in tendon with the elf. Seeing her master's slowing to a stride now, Adriese pulled out her bow and began to string it. Above her, Shari'Anune, her owl, let out a calm and soothing coo.  
The Orc smiled, and then began to sing now, rather than hum. Oh what a -terrible- gruff voice. How the horde could stand them was beyond her. But regardless...  
Drawing an arrow that dripped poison, Adriese shot a sideways glance to her owl. The owl cooed again. And with a nod, Adriese drew back her string and took aim.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Upper right thigh. Leather, gold pouch. Then leather string. Hanging from belt. _Bulging_. A sly smirk spread across Rhé's face. Hidden behind a bench, her back against some bushes, the young Sin'Dorei woman began to think.  
The Blood Knight was speaking with a Magistrix about something, something that kept making her blush. Rhé rolled her eyes. Of course. How typical for a knight.  
She slid her favorite dagger from her belt, and then began to proceed forwards. Though Silvermoon was perceptually covered in springtime, light does create shadows. The moon, high and bright, was just enough to create these shadows that the young woman strove off of. The violet sky was still a little bright though. However, it was very pretty. Stepping shadow from shadow, the rogue moved closer and closer to the knight.  
Just behind him now, the Magistrix was much too busy giggling and blushing like a little girl to notice the other woman behind her interest. How could the reek of arrogance _not _drive the woman away? Very slowly, yet carefully, Rhé grabbed the pouch and began to cut it.  
"Mmm, you've got a lovely scent of... hey... hey!"  
Uh oh.  
Quick, get awa--  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rhealyn Lo'Thendiel, pick pocketing elitist of Silvermoon." The Blood Knight grabbed the end of the rogues ponytail as she turned to bolt away with the coin purse. "How could someone that smells so sweet be such a pain?"  
"Oh, come now, am I really such a pain? I didn't hurt you; actually, I was helping you. That jingling could have given you away to any scourge or Alliance foe before you could have stricken first." Rhé flashed a grin at the royal arrogance, not worried in the slightest bit.  
"Oh, yes, yes, you're so selfless. Oh, what will your brother say now?" The Knight tugged hard on her ponytail, causing her to grunt in pain. She really did hate these Knights.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Left!"  
"Flank right!"  
"Careful, strike the one in the middle!"  
"Great one, Ali."  
There was only the shouting of the crowd and the instruction of her twin brother. Everything moved so slow, so clear. She felt nothing, smelled nothing, and tasted nothing but blood lust and rage. Her sword bashed into the shoulder of an Orc, followed by her shield into his head. These were the marking of a true gladiator, nearly heartless. Only nearly.  
The young woman quickly slid her shield beside her, blocking a blade that was about to drive into her brother's skull.  
"Thanks..." He barely whispered, shoving his massive sword into the stomach of the attacker.  
The twins had silvery blond hair, the girls was cut short, and let a few strands hang over her right eye, and the boy's was long and tied into a ponytail at the top of his head. The male had a long scar running down the right side of his face, causing his right eye to be a milky white rather than the sky blue that matches his sister's.  
In unison, the two drove their swords into two enemies that faced them. They were now the only ones standing in the small Blade's edge arena. Both of them raised their arms int he air, the crowd erupting in cheers. The two exchanged grins, then proceeded out of the arena.  
"Congratulations to the Quel'Dorei, Victoria and Aliztair Synethor!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I know what I'm doing with these three, Hin." The goblin's voice was high-pitched and squeaky, unattractive to the ears of most. She obviously didn't mind much.  
"I'm sure you do, Jenny." The male's voice was much more deeper as he crossed his arms and turned off the projectomatron screen. "But seriously, three elves? They're going to kill each other before they kill the other teams."  
"Yeah-yeah, they'll learn to deal with it, or else." She said, un-amused. "Now, look at what this baby can do. Lets see those gnomes top this one." Jenny Sizzlegear slammed her hand onto a flashing yellow button.

Simultaneously, Adriese Whispering along with her owl, Rhé Lo'Thendiel, and Victoria Synethor all were confronted with a flashing yellow light before them. With a flash, followed by the smell of oil and smoke, each of the elves, the Kal'dorei, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei disappeared from their jobs. The last thing each of them heard was the yell of surprise from the ones that they were accompanied by


	2. Introductions

Chapter One Chapter One

The only sound the three could hear were the grinding of the gears. The only thing they could smell was rusty oil and… roses? The only thing they could see was… blackness. Footsteps were felt, and even with their heightened senses, the elves could not determine by who, or what. Where they were… why they were here… if they were alone, which unbeknown to each other, they were not. Each of the three elves began to think.

Breathe. Shari'Anune will come in due time. Adriese kept her thoughts simple. No need to over think. This was easy. She was a Sentinel. Such things came naturally to her. Shari'Anune always had a sense of where Sentinel Whisperwing was, and vice versa. She would come. In the down time, she would determine who she would have to knock out before her partner got here. Logic.

Where did that damned knight take her?! She was usually up to date with the new advancements that they learn, but flashes of light, then darkness… Blood Knights couldn't teleport. Why was this so complicated?! Rhe opened her mouth to scream. Something stopped her voice. Gah! Stupid, arrogant… stuck up…. Emotion.

'_Ali? Ali?! Ali, help me, damnit! If this is a joke—'_ Victoria continued to scream in her mind. He had to be here—he had to. What would he do without her… and vice versa?! They had never been apart… it wasn't him. He'd never take her to a strange place like this without explanation. Whoever did this to her was going to _pay_. Slowly. Aliztair and herself would make sure of that. Anger.

Each of the elves planned for themselves, and only themselves. Jenny Sizzlegear grinned malevolently. "All right Eflies, up and at 'em!" She flicked a small switch on a remote type thing. Each of the elves let out a small gasp of pain as their right ear started to burn. Only at the tip, though… a small earring at the tip of each individual's elongated ear began to glow a white hot. And then, their sight was restored. They were in a dark and damp… factory it seemed. There were smoking machines and moving gears all around. Only Victoria would relate this to the Tinker Town in Ironforge, by which she had been on several occasions. But it was… different somehow. The Quel'Dorei narrowed her eyes, then glared at the Goblin standing with the remote.

"Good to see you're awake, Elfies. Now, don't even try—" Jenny Sizzlegear interrupted as each elf began to struggle in their chains. "There's not much you can do. Those are _feliron_, nifty, huh? Great find for me." The goblin grinned triumphantly, then clasped her hands together as each of he elves merely glared back. "Now, I _know_ you must be pretty peeved, and I would be too, but you better get used to it, sweeties. You all better listen to my every word, laugh at my jokes, whipe my _ass_ if I ask you to. Yo—"

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Adriese interrupted the goblin with her creamy velvet voice. The response she got was the burning sensation in her ear again. She growled in pain, then locked her jaw. Pain is no obstacle. She could do this.

"My name is Master Engineer Sizzlegear, but lets be less formal, shall we? Name's Jenny," The burning sensation stopped in the Kal'Dorei's ear. "And I own you."

Own?

Simultaneously, each elf snarled. And in astonishment, each looked to each other. Their snarls spoiled into grim looks of disgust. Jenny laughed. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, let me explain." Her eyes traveled from silver eyes, to blue, to green. "I work for the Steemwheedle Cartel. Lately, the decrease in your ally's hostilities is making me loose well-earned gold. And so, along with several other angered greenies, we formed a new… contest, if you will.

"We are each allowed three if the best gold can buy. Our team is to battle until the other is dead. Preferring beyond resurrection, but I won't be in the ring, so it's up to you." Jenny's smile looked sort of mangled, her teeth were brown. "I chose each of you because of your individual skill." The Goblin folded her arms behind her back and walked slowly over to Adriese, who stared calmly, let coldly in return. The other two elves turned their heads to see.

"Sentinel Adriese Whisperwing, 3247 years of age, and has been defending the Sentinels for every one of those years. A skilled archer, as well as enhanced communication with that rat-eater owl of yours." Adriese spat at Jenny's shoes. "Recently, you were dispatched form your position as an instructor to go down to a lower rank… taking tabards from petty orcs. If I'm not mistaken… you were replaced by a druid, were you not?" As she said this, Rhe giggled beside the Kal'dorei. Adriese shot a glare to her, and she stuck her tongue out in return.

"Oh, and this is _indeed_ a treat. Rhealyn, Rhealyn, what in Azeroth _will_ we do with those sticky fingers of yours? Only 17 years of age and you already worked up Silvermoon's most wanted. Quite the accomplishment… is your brother proud? What about Daddy? Is he as ecstatic as you are? Oh, oops, I'm sorry… Daddy left all his things to Faornell, didn't he? Were you not good enough? Responsible enough? Or were you too… _young_?"

Rhe let out a loud growl as she lunged forewards. There was a small click, and her ear began to burn. Ow… ow… OW! She let out a small scream, and then shook her head violently. The burning stopped. Jenny was looking down at her with a sweet grin. She already hated the green, puke colored skin.

"And last, but _certainly_ not least, Victoria Synethor. Oh, where to _begin_ with you? Born and raised in Stormwind with your brother, Aliztair. Trained in the Cathedral of Light with your twin as well. Fought off intruders along side your brother and your parents. Life was too sweet, wasn't it?" Victoria had already began to hiss. "Oh, but then _they_ came. Hard to see the spilled blood of family members, isn't it? Mommy, Daddy… and poor Ali. His eye is never the same, is it? And all you could do was watch. They spared you, didn't they? You were young, a child. A _girl_. Of course they'd spare you. You did every thing you could, but it wasn't _enough_, was it? Yo—"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Victoria spat, screamed, and bellowed. "Shut up, you green pig! Shut UP!!" She struggled and writhed in her chains, but of course, nothing worked. She thrashed some more, despite the burning in her ear. The burning, raging, scorching flame in her heart was more painful. She hollered, blared, and shrieked. The burning... "Shut up!"

Jenny actually looked a little surprised at this. "Wow.. They said you were a feisty one… but this is ridiculous." She responded in an unusually meek voice. The goblin then turned her back on the three, and took a few steps away from them. "I'll feed you, clothe you, train you, and shelter you until the tournaments begin. May as well get to know eachother… you'll be depending on one another for you _lives_ in a few days.

And with that, Jenny Sizzlegear walked away. As she did, she flicked the switch again. Each of the elves' ears began to burn, and then blackness. They could feel themselves being moved, dragged, but they themselves could not move. Scream. Yell. Anything. They were trapped… and it seemed that it was inevitable at the time.

Jenny Sizzlegear owned them for the time being.


End file.
